This present disclosure relates to roll forming machines, specifically how the individual stations are driven. Each station has an upper roller and a lower roller that pinch the material to progressively shape it. Each roller must be rotationally driven to move the material along and assist the forming. Currently, the stations are all driven from one power source, commonly an electric motor. The shaft of the electric motor is affixed to a single gearbox, where the rotation from the motor is then divided up and split up into several output shafts, each driving a roller. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,740, one gearbox drives several rollers. Because of slightly different speeds of both upper and lower rollers, along with slightly different speeds of the rollers from station to station, a fixed gearbox that provides the exact same rotational speed to each roller, binding and torque spikes can occur. Further, windup (where a biased torque builds up between two rotating members) causes uneven load, rapid tooling wear, roll scuffing of the material, and possibly catastrophic failure of the gearbox. An improved roll former and driving mechanism are needed.